MS-DOS:2.00:SCP Tarbell OEM/dos20 2 ms-422/IODEF.ASM
BASIC I/O System definition assembler source file. File content ; Basic I/O System definition - INCLUDEd in each module ; Assumes a CPU Support card at F0 hex for character I/O ; Select whether console input is interrupt-driven or polled. INTINP EQU 1 QSIZE EQU 100 ; Input queue size. ; Select whether the auxiliary port is the Support Card parallel port ; or the second channel of a Multiport Serial card addressed at 10H. PARALLELAUX EQU 1 SERIALAUX EQU 0 ; Select whether the printer is connected to the Support card parallel ; output port (standard) or the first channel of a Multiport Serial card ; addressed at 10H. PARALLELPRN EQU 1 SERIALPRN EQU 0 ; If the Multiport Serial was chosen for either the auxiliary or the ; printer, select the baud rate here, using a hex value from this table: ; ; 50 0 150 4 1800 8 4800 C ; 75 1 300 5 2000 9 7200 D ; 110 2 600 6 2400 A 9600 E ; 134.5 3 1200 7 3600 B 19200 F PRNBAUD EQU 0EH ; 9600 baud AUXBAUD EQU 0EH ; 9600 baud ; Disk options for MS-DOS 2.0 selected here ;************************************************************ ; If you have a hard disk select it here. If you want the driver ; to be installable (installed at boot time) then select INSTALL ; also. IMI EQU 0 SCRIBE EQU 1 HARD EQU IMI OR SCRIBE INSTALL EQU 1 ;************************************************************ ; Select disk controller here. SCP EQU 0 TARBELL EQU 1 ;Select only LARGE below ; Select disk configuration: LARGE EQU 1 ; Two large drives. COMBIN EQU 0 ; Two 8-inch and one 5-inch. SMALL EQU 0 ; Three 5-inch drives. MAXLARGE EQU 2 ;Number of 8" when LARGE is selected MAXSMALL EQU 3 ;Number of 5" when SMALL is selected MAXLARGECOMB EQU 2 ;Number of 8" when COMBIN is selected MAXSMALLCOMB EQU 1 ;Number of 5" when COMBIN is selected LARGDRV EQU LARGE OR COMBIN SMALLDRV EQU SMALL OR COMBIN LDRVMAX EQU MAXLARGE*LARGE+MAXLARGECOMB*COMBIN ; # of 8" drives SDRVMAX EQU MAXSMALL*SMALL+MAXSMALLCOMB*COMBIN ; # of 5" drives HDRVMAX EQU HARD ; # of hard disk drives ;************************************************************ ; If your disk drives support DISKCHANGE signal and 2 SIDED signal and ; you have a SCP disk controller, then select these options here. ; MS-DOS will use these signals to automatically select single or ; double sided drives. These are ignored for PerSci drives. DISKCHG EQU 0 TWOSIDE EQU 0 ;************************************************************* ; Select double-sided operation of 8-inch disks in double-density mode. ; Select this option only if TWOSIDE is not used (or PERSCI is set). LARGEDS EQU 1 ;************************************************************ ; Select whether FORMAT defaults to single- or double-sided for 5" disks. ; (This can always be overridden with the /1 or /2 switches.) SMALLDS EQU 1 ;*********************************************************** ; If 8-inch drives are PerSci, select here: PERSCI EQU 0 ;************************************************************ ; Use table below to select head step speed. Step times for 5" drives ; are double that shown in the table. Times for Fast Seek mode (using ; PerSci drives) is very small - 200-400 microseconds. ; ; Step value 1771 1793 ; ; 0 6ms 3ms ; 1 6ms 6ms ; 2 10ms 10ms ; 3 20ms 15ms STPSPD EQU 2 ;************************************************************ SIDECHK EQU TWOSIDE AND (PERSCI-1) AND SCP AND LARGDRV DSKCHG EQU DISKCHG AND (PERSCI-1) AND SCP AND LARGDRV BIOSSEG EQU 40H ; I/O system segment. BASE EQU 0F0H SIOBASE EQU 10H STAT EQU BASE+7 DATA EQU BASE+6 DAV EQU 2 TBMT EQU 1 SERIAL EQU SERIALPRN+SERIALAUX STCDATA EQU BASE+4 ; Ports for 9513 Timer chip. STCCOM EQU BASE+5 IF SERIALAUX AUXSTAT EQU SIOBASE+3 AUXDATA EQU SIOBASE+2 ENDIF IF PARALLELAUX AUXSTAT EQU BASE+13 AUXDATA EQU BASE+12 ENDIF IF SERIALPRN PRNSTAT EQU SIOBASE+1 PRNDATA EQU SIOBASE+0 ENDIF IF PARALLELPRN PRNSTAT EQU BASE+13 PRNDATA EQU BASE+12 ENDIF ;define offsets for IO data packet IODAT STRUC CMDLEN DB ? ;LENGTH OF THIS COMMAND UNIT DB ? ;SUB UNIT SPECIFIER CMD DB ? ;COMMAND CODE STATUS DW ? ;STATUS DD 2 DUP (?) MEDIA DB ? ;MEDIA DESCRIPTOR TRANS DD ? ;TRANSFER ADDRESS COUNT DW ? ;COUNT OF BLOCKS OR CHARACTERS START DW ? ;FIRST BLOCK TO TRANSFER IODAT ENDS �